Rio Mōretsuna
Rio is officially retired from the Gotei 13, and the new head of the Yamaguchi Clan. Appearance Rio appears to be very unimpressed with just about everything. She stands at a staggering 5'2" with red and black hair that would hang down to her mid-back, but she keeps it tied up to keep it out of the way. She wears a very non-standard Shinigami uniform, with a very short "coat" and a piece that hangs down to cover her magical lady parts. She also wears a gold sash and sandals, and a long black sleeve over her right arm from her elbow to her hand. She always carries her Zanpakuto over her shoulder, wrapped in a dark cloth. She doesn't bother to sling it across her back, because she likes to always have her hands on it at all times. She has tattoos pretty much everywhere of small red flowers. Personality Rio doesn't speak much, and when she does, it is in very short, but explanatory sentences. She really can't stand people who can't stop talking about themselves, and will often get up and walk away from someone she sees as arrogant. She believes Kido is a part of what a Shinigami is, but still finds it cowardly and will rarely ever use it, if at all. Rio is very cold to just about everyone who has a hang-down, but also not the nicest person to other females either. It takes a ridiculous amount of time to gain her trust if you are the former. She hates women who have a "reputation" and will go to great lengths to keep herself from gaining one as well. She believes that eveyone is capable of taking care of themselves, no matter how weak, and will rarely offer aid to anyone she doesn't know, regardless of severity. History Human Life Rio was born as a human given the name Molly Riley in 1768, in the city of Jamestown, Virginia. Her father was in the Colonial Army and died in the Revolutionary War in one of the final battles, leaving her and her mother to work as house servants for one of the first senators of the new United States of America. While she got along fine with the slaves that were there, she didn't get along with the ones around her own age and would often tattle on them just to see them whipped. Molly saw no fault in this, as it was normal for the time, even mocking the black servants and stealing their food. One day, while she was out in the fields to play with the ladybugs, a slave by the name of Thomas found her alone and with no supervision. He used that situation to cut her throat with his scythe and leave her to bleed out in the field, only hiding the body several hours later when he was supposed to sleep. No one ever found the body. Rukongai For some reason, when Rio finally turned to the Rukongai, her soul had divided into two identical girls. One kept the name Molly, and the other took the name Rio. As children, they were almost inseperable, stealing what they could and sneaking into places they knew they should not have been. They made friends with a nice little boy named Tesh, and would take him along on their trips of mischief. It was a happy time, with no worries and no real dreams or goals. Molly and Rio would often fight over who was braver of the two, despite being quite afraid of most things. Tesh on the other hand, was braver than the two, but was also far weaker, as they were constantly ganging up on him and painting big red lipstick lips on him just for fun. One day, they found a strange portal in the branches of a tree, leading into the world of the living. It could not have been something someone noticed, as it surely would have been protected or even sealed, yet it was not. They used the portal to sneak into the Living World and mess with humans that could not see them, tipping over coffee cups and slapping their faces out of nowhere. Eventually finding themselves in a park, Tesh and Molly were about to head into a small cave just because. Rio was scared of the dark at that time, and would not go with them. It broke her heart to leave her sister, or what she considered a sister, even for this short time. Then, a roar. Rio was so scared, but she didnt go in after them, hoping whatever made that noise was just one of them playing a joke on her. Standing at the edge of the cave, she began to cry, hoping to see Molly run out and head home forever. However, only Tesh ran out of the cave, abandoning Molly as the Hollow consumed her and no one ever saw her again. She was dragged and eventually carried by Tesh back to the Rukongai, as she was inconsolable and could not move. She had always blamed herself for the event that took place. Thinking to herself that, if she had been braver, stronger, her sister would still be alive, or at least they would have died together. She beat up Tesh to the point where his face was unrecognizable for leaving Molly in that cave, but she never blamed anyone but herself. From that day on, she wore a long black sleeve over her right arm, not for fashion, but because she had started cutting. The sleeve would hide hundreds of tiny scars that covered her arm, never being removed except when she was completely alone. Seireitei ''' Having heard about the Seireitei and the Gotei 13, Rio saw it as an opportunity to become strong and brave, thinking to herself that she wished she would have come sooner. She enlisted and took longer to graduate than most, having been very poor at Kido and growing to despise it. She only graduated after cheating on a certain classmate's work, and never attempted to use Kido again. Upon graduation, she was recruited into Division Three by Captain Lorcian Kobayashi, who was later promoted to Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Her current Captain, Jeisen Tabibito, promoted her to the rank of Lieutenant, a promotion she did not take lightly. '''Gotei 13 Rio served honorably in her time in the Gotei 13, and that was why she decided to leave. Through numerous calls of treason and abandonment, Rio saw no reason left to build an organization up that would only turn on itself at the first instance. So she resigned her post and position, headed for the World of the Living to start a new life. Naruki City ' Rio decided to use her powers and aquaintances for her own personal gains, and take over the formerly human-run organization, the Yamaguchi-gumi. -WIP- Powers and Abilities Shunpo. Kickin' Ass. 'Zanpakutō '惨めなこと Mijimena Koto (Wretched Thing)' Inner World Her inner world is a post-battle warzone, littered with dead bodies and the stench of blood. Release command: 'Smile In Shikai, Rio's Katana extends into a 10ft bladed whip. Now the whip isnt sectional, it's more of a long whip that happens to have a bladed edge all the way down. 'Ability 1 Rio swingsMijimena Koto at the opponent and a small portion of the whip snaps off and fires at it's target like a bullet. 'Ability 2' Rio spins Mijimena Koto around at high speed, forming a directional shield. 'Bankai' '惨めな存在 Mijimena Sonzai (Wretched Existence)' When Bankai is called, Rio lashes her whip out in front of her and it elongates to a length of as far as 50 meters before it sprouts hundreds of barbed wires out from it. She then releases her grip on the hilt and controls the movements of her Zanpakuto with her mind, increasing her accuracy if she uses her hands. Barbed Wire Manipulation Rio can use this ability at will and does not require a special command to execute movement of the barbed wire. She can use the hundreds of strands around her to encapsulate her and her opponent and/or use them to attack him or her. They have no special properties other than being barbed wire and metal in nature, but can be used to cause a heavy amount of blood loss and are pretty dang scary to see. They can be used to grab an object or opponent, and can be tightened down on or used to rip flesh like a chainsaw if given the proper opportunity and grip. Depending on her HAK/BUK levels, she can use them on up to multiple opponents at a time, shooting several strands out to each and causing a high level of distraction as well as conflict. They can also be used to grab soda cans. Statistics Trivia *Rio's battle theme is Battle Ready by Otep *Rio's out of battle theme is Hit Me Like a Man by The Pretty Reckless *Rio loves to steal. If she's got a chance to snatch something, even if it seems meaningless, shes gonna do it. *Again, arrogance is a big turn-off for her. *Rio loves Ice Cream, and will sit through any annoyance if she has a scoop in front of her. *She very much likes attacking the manhood of pretty much every male she runs into. Quotes "Move" Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei